I Can't Love You
by Vampirycent
Summary: [?x?] Shonenai. Why can't he love him? Read as he explains his thoughts and feelings...


**A/N** : I'm not going to tell you whose POV this is because that will ruin the entire fic.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai / yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

------------------------------------

He had always promised me he loved me, but I didn't think he meant like _that_. I always thought we were friends, brothers, but nothing more. Now I find out he does love me in a way I never thought I would be loved by anybody, especially by him. I know he has always looked out for me and protected me, comforted me when I was down – But we always have been close : He's the best friend I've ever had, he is my family and I love him as a brother.

I didn't know what to say to his confession, it was strange. He promised to love me and hold me close forever and never let me go, to me that sounds wonderful but – Him? If that had been an offer from somebody else I would have given it some good thought before answering but I know I would have been tempted into it, but since it has come from somebody I never thought I could like in that way, I don't really know what to do.

I don't know what my friends and family would say if I accepted his offer, none of them even know I have feelings for people of the same sex – Well, Rei knows, but I still don't know what he'd say to me if he knew who had offered me their life and all their love, something I do want to accept, despite it being wrong.

We've shared some good times, just the two of us used to run about like there was no tomorrow and laugh together all the time. I've known him my whole life, he's no doubt the best friend I have ever had and now I truly understand the significance of the kisses to my cheeks and hands – I always just thought he was messing around, but now I know he was sincere in every touch he has ever given me. He kissed my lips after he had told me which left me in shock… Dare I say I liked it? I'm so confused, I just don't know what to do.

If somebody had come to me a few years back and told me I would be getting feelings like this for him I would have laughed in their face. "Don't be stupid!" I would have said, but now they would be laughing at me for they would have been right.

I couldn't talk - I could barely think straight - when he held me close and whispered the words I had been longing to hear, I just never imagined it would be he who spoke them.

"Please don't hate me… I love you."

What was I supposed to say? I would have laughed like I usually did but this time there was something different about his voice. He meant what he said and his beautiful eyes were tearful, I didn't want to hurt him – I _never_ want to hurt him, I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused. He found me in the changing rooms after I'd just won a beybattle and he told me I was amazing. He pulled me close to him and held onto me, his arms wrapped protectively around my body and then he told me. He told me how he felt and he kissed my lips softly. I wanted to kiss back but I was too shocked, I didn't know what to do or what to say back, I didn't even know that second if I had enjoyed his show of affection for me either. He knew that though, he knew that I wasn't sure about things because he backed off with obvious hurt in those gorgeous eyes, I tried to apologise but he told me it didn't matter.

"I wasn't expecting anything, I just needed you to know."

I didn't want him to leave but he did. Looking back on it I wish I had kissed back and told him it was okay and that I didn't want to hurt him but I was confused, that way things would still be alright. I wish he'd come back. I want to be able to whisper those words back to him while I'm in his arms – But I know I can't. What would people say? I don't want to be kicked off the team and I don't want to lose my friends or my family who are so proud of me at the moment… He's back.

If I kiss him now and explain everything then I hope we can still be close friends like before. Friends, brothers, he loves me – I don't know if I love him back, but I know we can't be together. His big brown eyes are gazing down on me and there's nothing I can do but turn away and sigh.

"I can't love you Hiro." Was that all I could say? I feel awful but he says that's alright and he knew I wouldn't think of him that way… "I wish I could, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I just wanted you to know and you do now. I wish things could have worked out, because you know now how I feel for you. I'm sorry if I did anything you didn't want me to, but I want you to know that the offer will always stand – I don't think I will ever feel this way for anybody else." A pause, a sigh and he turns away from me. "I love you Tyson."

He's gone for the last time, I know he won't come back now and I wish I could get up and run out there to tell him I have changed my mind, but things aren't that simple – And they never will be. Things can't change, and things won't change. I'm sorry, my brother, I do love you and care about you – Just not in the way you do for me.

------------------------------------


End file.
